Kendra Mason
Kendra Mason is a Chinese-Canadian high school student from Toronto, and attends Degrassi Community School. She is the adoptive sister of Spinner Mason. Her character appears in Degrassi: The Next Generation, and she is portrayed by Katie Lai. She has not appeared since the show's third season. Character History Season 2 Kendra is introduced as a new student in grade 7, and Toby has a crush on her when they discover they both like anime. However, she turns out to be Spinner's adoptive sister, and he tells Toby to back off. When Kendra finds out, she calls Toby a coward. Toby later stands up to Spinner, and he lets them go on a date as long as he eventually won't break her heart. When Toby joined the wrestling team to lose his computer geek image, he started taking laxatives to lose weight as well as purging himself. After making the team and putting on his new uniform, Nadia took a picture of Toby for the yearbook. Then Toby suggests that Kendra pose in a picture with him. Kendra responded, "I think I'll pass", in an uncomfortable way. Later on, during the wrestling match, Toby passed out because of starvation. Mr. Armstrong, Ashley and J.T. ran to his side, while Kendra and Nadia watched in horror from the sidelines. Toby eventually got better and watched his eating habits carefully. The couple faces more trouble in the episode, Careless Whisper, when Kendra feels suffocated by Toby's attentiveness, especially when he plans out a study schedule for when she could focus on her studies when she could spent some quality time with him. She softly snaps at Toby, which depresses him for a little while. He tries to show her that he cares about her by redecorating her locker with cut-out hearts. Manny attempted to convince Toby to lay off Kendra, but he did not until she told him directly. Toby was hurt and began thinking that she wanted to dump him. When he attempted to break up with her himself, she finally told him that she loves spending time with him, just not all the time as it made her feel like he wa smothered. She then gave him his first kiss. In the episode, Dressed In Black, Toby was pressured to have sex with Kendra, and he bought condoms and put them in his locker. Spinner found them and attempted to beat Toby up for wanting to have sex with her. Instead however, he told Kendra, who confronted Toby. Kendra told him that she was only 12, and had no intention of sleeping with him as they were still too young. She also made additional minor appearances in other episodes. For example, she appeared in the episode, Don't Believe the Hype, when the grade 9 students participated in an International Day school event. After a Muslim girl's project was trashed by a group of grade 10 boys, Degrassi went into a subject of crime and racism. Kenrda voiced her opinions by saying that even though her parents are white and she's Chinese, they're still a great family, despite their different races. She also appeared as part of the girl's hockey team, along with Liberty, Emma and Manny. The girls felt neglected when they saw that the boys had recently gotten new uniforms, while the girls were left with old pinny rags. Joey Jeremiah offered new jerseys if the girls won a match against the boys. Liberty took charge as soon as Ms. Hatzilakos gave her the role of team manager. Kendra was disgusted and irritated by Liberty's bossy attitude, which caused her, as well as the other girls, to quit the team right before the big boys vs. girls hockey match. In the end, the girls lost but Joey gave them the new uniforms after how he was impressed by their positive performance. The girls reconciled with Liberty and gave her her new jersey. Kendra and Toby were seen dancing together at the Degrassi Luau Dance at the end of the year. Mr. Raditch thanked them for all their hard work on putting the dance together. When Craig's father passed away in a car crash, Craig went into a deep depression after a few days of dealing with it. In a fit of rage during the dance, he destroyed the Degrassi Luau poster by ripping it, while Kendra and Toby watched in distress. Season 3 In season 3, Kendra was not as important as a character, but she did have some noticeable incidents. For instance, she catches Emma and Sean making out in the forest, while cleaning trash with the environment club, in the episode Gangsta Gangsta. She hastily exits after muttering an excuse. She also appeared as part of the chess club, along with Liberty, Toby and Nadia in the same episode. In the episode, Should I Stay or Should I Go?, Kendra was seen with Liberty handing out Rose-a-grams in front of the gym. Craig purchases one and gives it to Ashley. She is also seen finishing handing them out to Mr. Simpson's class. At the Degrassi Christmas Talent Show, in the episode, Holiday, J.T, who was MC-ing the show, announced that Kendra was performing a Chinese New Year Dragon Dance. Kendra came in with a large group of girls who were dressed in red and gold traditional clothes and holding Dragon costumes. In the episode, Accidents Will Happen, a flu broke out through Degrassi. It seemed as though Kendra had caught it, after telling Ms. Haztilakos that she wasn't feeling well, right before a gymnastics competiton. Kendra ran out of the gym holding her stomach as if she was feeling very ill. In the episode, It's Raining Men, Kendra was present at Ashley and Toby's house to watch the premiere of J.T.'s Frenchfry commercial debut. She appeared to be talking to Toby and J.T. before the commercial came on. When it ended, she, along with everyone else did not seem impressed by the performance, much to J.T.'s dissapointment. When Spinner faked sick to take the day off with Paige and Ashley, in the episode, I Want Candy, Kendra knew that he was faking and tried to convince their mom. Spinner soaked the thermometer in hot chocolate so it would show a high temperature when Mrs. Mason checked it. Kendra was sent to school while Spinner got the day off. Kendra made her last appearance in the episode, The Power of Love, as Toby's date at the Degrassi Bollywood Dance at the end of the year. Mentions In the first episode of season 4, Toby mentions that he and Kendra broke up over the summer holidays. She is seen in the Degrassi graphic novel, Missing You, which takes place in the summer between Seasons 5 and 6, possibly revealing that she may have transferred out of Degrassi. Kendra was present in the opening sequence for season's 4 and 5, but had no proper credit. Despite being shown in the opening sequence, she never appeared in any episodes. It is unclear what happened to her after the third season ended, as Spinner never mentions or talks about her. She didn't even appear during the school shooting in season 4 or when Spinner was dealing with testicular cancer in season 7. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Kendra was not seen in the Class of 2008 graduation ceremony. She was also not seen or mentioned at Spinner and Emma's wedding, despite the fact that Spinner's mom walked him down the aisle. If Kendra was still appearing in the series, she would be a first year graduate as of the present day. Appearances *Karma Chameleon *Mirror in the Bathroom *Don't Believe the Hype *Careless Whisper *Relax *Dressed In Black *Tears Are Not Enough (2) *Gangsta Gangsta *Should I Stay or Should I Go? *Holiday (2) *Accidents Will Happen (1) *It's Raining Men *I Want Candy *The Power of Love Relationships *Toby Isaacs **Start Up: "Karma Chameleon" (204) **Broke Up: Summer before "Ghost In The Machine" (401) ***Reason: Kendra cheated on Toby during summer camp and/or Toby wanted to have sex with her. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Siblings Category:Soccer Category:Sports Category:Canadian